Like Father: Like Daughter
by CBrooke92
Summary: James and Emma have a run in with King George's men. James realizes that Emma is more like him than he knows, scars and all. Mostly about James and Emma because there's not a lot of FanFictions about them. I like Snow and Emma but I love James and Emma with Father/Daughter moments. Enjoy and Please Review! Rated T to be safe.


**Once Upon A Time FanFiction. Mostly about James and Emma because there's not a lot of FanFictions about them. I like Snow and Emma but I love James and Emma with Father/Daughter moments. Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Description:**** James and Emma have a run in with King George's men. James realizes that Emma is more like him than he knows, scars and all. **

It's been 3 weeks since Emma and Snow have arrived back in Storybrooke. The first 2 weeks felt some what normal for Emma. She was reunited with her son Henry and told him about the crazy and unusual things she and Snow went through while in Fairytale land. She and her mother stayed close. Even though Emma put back up some of her walls, she still didn't have trouble opening up to her like she did in Fairytale land. Finally, she took back her job as Sheriff. It was awkward at first, but James was more than willing to give the badge back to her, only, if he could become Deputy.

James had been Sheriff while Emma was gone. When she and his wife came back he was more than ready to give Emma the position as Sheriff again. In fact, he admired her as Sheriff. When he saw her with the badge and the way she held herself, he couldn't help but see himself in her. Since she's been back, he and her haven't spent much time together. He was a little jealous that his wife, Snow, and Emma bonded while they were stuck in another land. When they first got back, James hugged his daughter for the second time, but it wasn't anything magical. She just nodded and thanked him for watching Henry. In the apartment, he could overhear Snow telling Emma to talk to him and acknowledge him but Emma was just not ready. So the only way he could become close to his daughter without invading her personal space, was taking the job as Deputy.

James and Snow walked down the streets of Storybrooke, hand-in-hand. James was on break and decided to to spend time with his wife and grandson Henry. Henry was behind them carrying James's sword. Yes, a sword. Even though Emma told him that in this world they use guns, he still felt safe with his sword by his side. They turned a corner and walked down to Troll Bridge. Half way across the bridge James suddenly stopped. He couldn't help but feel someone was watching them.

"Gramps! What is it?" Henry said, clutching the sword.

"Charming, what's wrong?" Snow gripped his hand.

"I think we're being followed." He answered. "Look! Behind the trees."

Snow followed his gaze and saw what looked like 5 shadow figures in the woods. "We need to head back. Now!"

James nodded. "Henry, hand me my sword." He took the sword and gripped the hilt, preparing for what's to come.

Snow grabbed Henry's hand and with Charming in the lead, the made their way back to town. But before they exited the bridge, the shadow figures with their swords came out. James recognizes them as King George's men. James went to question them about why they were here, but they started to attack.

Emma was at Granny's eating lunch. James asked if he could join her but she of course said no. She was not ready to be open with him like she was with Snow. Maybe it was because she never really liked David and so she don't feel close to James. Whatever the reason, she just wasn't ready to accept him as a friend or better yet, as a father. Emma finished eating and asked Ruby where James was. For some reason, he hasn't answered his phone.

"He, Snow and Henry took a walk. I think they were heading towards Troll Bridge." Ruby said.

"Ok, thanks." Emma exited the diner and went to find her family. Her family. She still can't wrap her head around the term. For 28 years she was alone and now... When she turned the corner, she could here noises in the distance. She started to sprint and when she reached the bridge she saw what was make the noise. It a fight between James and a group of men. Emma watched in horror as James and Snow attempted to take down their assailants. She could see her son crouched down behind a tree. Without thinking, she drew her gun and aimed it towards the group, but they were moving so fast, she was afraid that she would hit Snow or James. Sighing, she holstered he gun and went to join the fight.

James and Snow worked together to take down George's men. There main concern was to protect their grandson. James was busy fighting a man when he turned and saw his wife about to be harmed. "Snow!" He yelled. He shoved the man he was fighting to save his wife when Emma came from behind and tackled the assailant.

Emma slammed into the the man, using all her strength to take him down. They hit ground and rolled a couple time. Emma had the upper hand and was able to take the man's sword. She quickly stood up and stabbed him in the abdomen. "What the hell?" She yelled at James.

"We were taking a walk when these men came." He answered while still fighting. He couldn't help but admire his daughter with the sword in her hand.

"We need to get Henry out of here." Emma blocked a man with her sword and the punched him in the face with her free hand. "Snow! Get Henry out of here and go get help!" She ordered.

"Yes! Emma and I will draw them away giving you a chance to run!" James agreed. He knew King George's men wanted him. Now this could be the way to spend quality time with his daughter, even though he doesn't like putting her in danger. He wants to tell her to leave with her mom but he knows she'll refuse.

"No! I..." Snow went to protest but when she saw Henry's pale face behind the tree, she agreed. Defeating the man in front of her, she ran to Henry and grabbed his arm. They ran towards town. "Be careful." She whispered, thinking of her husband and daughter.

James and Emma were taking down the remain bad guys. They thought they were done when 4 more figures came out of woods.

"Oh come on!" Emma sighed. During her battle, someone took her gun and threw it in the river, so her plan to shoot them was out of the question. Also her arms were hurting from swinging the sword around since this was something she's never done before.

"Let's go farther into the woods, we can get them there." James said breathing heavily. _God, I'm out of shape_. He thought. He saw Emma take off so he went to follow. "AHHH!" He fell to the ground. Looking down he saw that he had a gash on his leg. He must of got it during the fight.

Emma stopped when she herd James scream. She turned and saw him on the ground. The 4 men we coming so she ran back to get him.

"Emma! No keep going! Leave me!" James ordered.

"That's not happening." Emma crouched down next to James.

"I'M YOUR FATHER SO DO WHAT I SAY!" He yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" That got his attention, in a bad way. "JUST BECAUSE IT SAYS SO IN THE BOOK DOESN'T MEAN I BELIEVE IT! I'M SAVING YOUR ASS BECAUSE I'M SHERIFF AND THAT'S ALL! NOW LETS GO!" Emma yelled back. She wrapped his arm around her neck and yanked him to his feet, then she made her way into the woods.

Jame thought about what Emma had said and was really hurt. But deep down he felt it was true. To keep himself from crying, he distracted himself by thinking about is daughter's strength. I mean, she was practically carrying him. He had a sudden flash of déjà _vu._28 years ago he was carrying Emma, saving her from the Queen's men. Now 28 year later, she was carrying him, saving him from George's men. In one quick move, Emma threw him to the ground and turned to fight off the 2 men that caught up. One man's sword slid across her shoulder creating a gash causing her to drop her Jame's sword. The other man then raised his weapon and stabbed her in the side.

"NO!" James screamed. This déjà vu moment suddenly became all too real. When he looked at Emma, he saw himself when he put her into the wardrobe. Everything was the same. Adrenaline and rage rushed though his body as he took down every last assailant that was after them. He showed no mercy when he ended their lives. When he finished, he ran to his daughter's side.

Emma laid on the ground feeling the blood leave her body. She could here James finishing off the men next to her. Tears started to fall when Emma thought about what she yelled at him moments ago. She wished she could take it all back. She looked up and saw James above her.

James fell on his knees next to Emma. He took off his shirt and pressed in against the stab wound on her side. If he remembers correctly, his wounds landed him in a coma when this happened. Shaking that thought out, he used his belt to strap his shirt to her side. He then lifted her up bridal style and made his was to the hospital.

"S...Sorry." Emma coughed.

"Shhh...You have nothing to be sorry for." James kissed the top of her head. When he crossed the bridge he could see Snow and Henry exiting his truck, along with Ruby, Thomas, and the seven dwarfs following close behind leaving their vehicles.

"Emma!" Snow cried as she came up next to James. "Charming what happened?"

"She saved my life, but we have to hurry she's..." Before he could finish, Emma's body went limp in his arms. Her head fell back and her arm slid down dangling at her side. In the bed of the truck, Snow and Ruby laid down a blanket and James set Emma on top.

"Ruby, take us to the hospital!" Snow cried. Ruby jump out of the back and into the drivers seat.

"Thomas, you and the dwarfs take care of these men, please." James said.

"We will." Thomas replied. "You worry about your daughter." James nodded and he, his wife, Henry, and Ruby drove Emma to the hospital.

Snow leaned against the back of the truck with Emma laying in her lap. James put pressure on her wound while Henry sat on the other side, holding his moms hand. Henry, with sudden realization, opened his backpack and went through his book.

"Henry?" Snow questioned his actions. James looked at his grandson.

"Look at her side and her shoulder, they're almost in the same spots as yours in the book. You know, when you saved Emma." Henry showed his grandparents. Snow was in shock because he was right. Both injuries were about in the same place, and the way she had Emma in her lap was identical to the way she had James.

They reached the hospital and the doctors and nurses took Emma away. Snow, Henry, and Charming sat in the waiting room. Snow held Henry while James laid his head in his hands.

"Hey." Snow grabbed his shoulder. "If you survived, then she will too." James smiled and nodded, hoping that she's right.

It's been four days since Emma was admitted to the hospital. During those days, James spent everyday by her side. When Emma woke up on day 2 she saw James there. She was grateful Henry was there too. Emma was still upset from what she had told James and was not ready to talk yet. Dr. Whale came in with Snow and told her that she could go home.

"Thank god!" Emma sat up but regretted it when pain shot through her body.

"Take it easy. Here, let me help." James said. Emma sighed and let him help her. With Snow and Henry by her side, they went home.

At the apartment, James lead Emma towards the couch and gently sat her down. Since it was 11:30 at night, she sent Henry to bed.

Snow came from the kitchen with a glass of water and pain medicine. "Here take this." She watched her daughter swallow the pills. "Do you need help changing?"

Emma looked down to the hospital scrubs she was wearing. "No, I'll sleep in this. Can you hand me a pillow though, I'm staying here."

Snow nodded because she was too tired to argue. "Night sweetie." She said and headed off to her room.

Emma cringed at the term sweetie but replied, "G'night Snow." She picked up her legs and laid them across the coffee table. Henry's book was on the table so she decided to read it. She leaded forward but her injuries stopped her. "Ahhh crap."

"Here." James was by her side with the book in his had.

"Thanks." Emma said. Suddenly tears started to fall. "I'm sorry for what I said. I...I didn't mean it. I was just scared and...I mean I'm grateful for..."

"No you have nothing to be sorry for." James moved to sit by her side. He wrapped his arm around her uninjured shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug. They stayed like like for a couple of minutes until Emma pulled away. "Hey, can I show you something?" He asked, taking the book from her lap.

"Sure." Emma lean closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

James flipped through the pages until he landed on the one with him lying on the ground in Snow's lap. "When you were born, I carried you to the wardrobe. It was so hard making the decision to send you away. Once I got you inside the wardrobe, I was attacked by the Queen's men." He watched his daughter touch the page.

"And when we were in the woods, I carried you and saved you from...Who did I save you from?" She asked.

"I'll tell you another time." James put the book on the table and lifted up his shirt revealing his scar.

Emma sat up and touched his scar. She then lifted up her shirt to reveal her now newly acquired scar. It looked about the same. "I guess this means we're even." She joked.

James chuckled. "Ya, I guess so. But don't be thinking you have to own me every time I protect you, it's my job to put you first."

Emma looked down, still getting used to the fact that these people are here to protect her. "Ok." She whispered. They sat there in silence.

"Well," James said, "I think you should rest." He was surprised when Emma put the pillow on his side and laid down. "Emma?" He questioned.

"Can you stay here?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. He moved so he was laying next to her.

"You're a lot like me and not just because we have the same scars." He whispered.

""Well you know the sane, Like Father..." Emma feel asleep before she could finish.

James kissed her head. "Like Daughter."


End file.
